A New York Minute
by Aphina
Summary: Hit shuffle on Itunes and write a drabble in the time it takes for the song to play. Do it ten times and see what you get. No skipping. Here's Mine!
1. Chapter 1: Superhero

**_This was a challenge that orginally started when I read Maddy Bellows 'Shuffle' so I decided to give it a go and see what I came up with. Thanks Maddy for the inspiration!_**

Superhero – Stephen Lynch

"You wish you were a superhero." Flack stated shoving me as we sat in the back of Stella's car as she drove us towards the scene.

"Na ha." I replied shoving him back.

"Uh huh" Flack disagreed, using his arm to push me away form him.

Stella rolled her eyes in the review mirror.

"Grow up." She stated as we pulled to up in front of the scene. Stepping out the car I stared up at the building in front of me.

"Oh you are kidding me." I groaned. 

Flack followed my gaze as Stella glanced up.

"Oh hell no!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe someone killed Batman!" I returned staring up at the body skewered on the railing in front of us.

"Have you guys even looked beyond that?" Stella asked pointing at the open door way that opened up into the giant hall.

"What the hell?" Flack cursed as my jaw dropped.

There were literally hundreds of superheroes staring back at us. I swear I could see at least three Green Arrows and a hell of a lot of Superman.

"Tell me I'm not tripping out on the candy you gave me to eat on the way here." I stated, glancing at Flack whose eyes were on Wonder woman as she passed by. 

I smacked his arm. He jumped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on it's not everyday you see Wonder woman walking around." He responded trying to look cute.

"Yea I find it highly amused that overweight Cat woman didn't seem to attract you." Flack followed my gaze and winced.

"That should not be wearing tight PVC, besides I've always had a thing for Wonder woman.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why you planning to play dress up for me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Transformers

**_I know, I was like WTF!_**

Transformers Theme

Mac looked around in side his office, before drawing the blinds so the others couldn't see him transform, it had been a long day and he was aching to get out of his human form.

He dropped down in his hair, feeling his muscles already beginning to tense.

His bones were already returning back to their metal state, as his hands turned into wheels, his head turning into the wind screen as the sirens that decorated his shining exterior appeared on the top of where his head used to be. His eyes glazed over turning to glass and becoming headlights.

Fully transformed he gazed at his own reflection, a shiny new patrol car.


	3. Chapter 3: All I Really Want

All I Really Want – Alannis Morisette

"OK so you brought us to a hippy den." Flack said out loud, twisting around to stare at the woman smoking the sheesha.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is that even legal?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes before elbowing him in the side and whispering.

"Just go with it." 

We followed the waitress and found ourselves sitting at a table low to the floor and on some pillows.

Flack was staring at me incredulously over the menu and I was pretending not to notice.

"So we're paying a freakish amount of money to sit on pillows and listening to some weirdo chanting three seats behind us."

"You said you wanted to try something new." I stated setting the menu down, bored with his attitude.

"By new I meant like something adventurous." He raised his eyebrows. 

"I could attempt to do that." I said pointing to the belly dancer who was swaying closer and closer to us. 

Her eyes widened when her gaze fastened on Flack who was staring at her transfixed.

"You think you can do that?" he asked, tilting his head back towards me.

"Hey you get me the costume and we'll see what I can do." I returned, shaking my head and snorting.

"A belly dancer really!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry Seems To Be

Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word – Mary J. Blige

The rain was pouring as I walked through the streets my head raised to the sky. The droplets hung off my soaked hair, the words form the argument still rushing through my head as I stared up at the building in front of me.

I was at St Paul's again.

The words resounded like cymbals in my head as I swallowed back the tears that were building behind my eyes. The weather matched my mood as I sat down on the steps staring at the people rushing around the streets in front of me.

I shouldn't have said those things; I shouldn't have lost my temper. Before I knew it I'd begun to cry. I'd thrown my marriage away me and Flack were over and there was nothing left but the remnants of my broken heart. 

A hand cupped my chin guiding it to meet stunning blue eyes. I saw the sadness and the a pain echoed in them as I realised that he was knelt in front of me.

"Please…"


	5. Chapter 5: Anything For You

Anything For You - Evanescence

The gun pointed at me said it all. I knew I'd seriously pissed off this bad boy. Apparently my lack respect for authority had finally caused him to snap. Gerrard wanted to teach me a lesson and here he was trying to do it.

I heard footsteps clatter behind me. Gerrard's voice pierced the silence between me and him as I shifted my head slightly.

"Stay where you are." he yelled at Mac and Flack as they stormed towards us, expressions of fear and anger etched on their faces.

"Its ok, I deserved it, I called him a jumped up tosser." I called to them pulling a face.

Gerrard was growling now.

"If you apologized there would have been no need for this." 

I snorted.

"Why would I apologise for stating the truth?" 

"Oh my God can you not shut up." Gus yelled at me from beside Flack. 

Mac and Flack stared at her.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**_This was something my muse wanted to do in DI, but there was going to be too much fall out from it, so maybe in an AU universe who knows._**

Missing - Evanescence

I was glaring at the man across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him softly shaking my head.

"I wanted… we need to talk." He said imploringly taking a step forward.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry… I can't… Not anymore Matt… I love Flack … This should never of happened."

"You don't get it do you?" Matt asked shaking his head, his hazel eyes intent on me as he took a step forward.

"I love you Carmen, even though this is hurting me like crazy I did all this to be with you." He reached forward pulling me willingly towards him and wrapping his arms around me.

My head rested on his chest as he held me close.

"We should tell him… "Matt whispered.

I pulled away suddenly, as tears rushed out of my eyes.

"I have a son Matt I can't…"

"I'll raise him as my own, Carmen I'd be a good father…"

"I'd love to but this isnt right... I can't take that away from Flack I can't do this to him..."

"But you could do this to me; you could string me a long for the past six months but you can't tell the man that doesn't love you that you've found someone else!" 


	7. Chapter 7: Here With You

Here With Me – Michelle Branch

I missed him. My face was burying in one of his shirts as I breathed the scent of him. He'd been gone for barely three days and I was already mourning the loss. The explosion that killed him pierced my heart bitterly. I could see him as he pulled away.

"I'll only be a minute…" The minutes stretched to hours and then days and it became apparent that the promise he made was not going to be fulfilled. It had been three days since I'd had to identify his body. The rears were bubbling up inside of me as I choked against the NYPD shirt clenched in my cold hands.

I couldn't stop crying. The tears simply flowed as I thought of him, remembering him laughing, the sound of his voice. 


	8. Chapter 8: Through The Glass

Through The Glass- Stone Sour

I watched him, my arms wrapped around myself as he leant over her desk. Their lips were almost touching now, as she smiled flirtatiously. Her blond hair steaming down her back. Even I had to admit Gus Brossard was nothing but beautiful. I sighed turning away, feeling my jaw clench.

I knew this had been my fault; I'd shoved him away into the arms of a better woman.

He watched her through the windows of the Crime lab as she touched Danny's arm gently, laughing along with what he said. He was angry and hurt and jealous there was no doubt about it. She'd been shoving him away lately. He'd moved out the apartment and taken their son with him. She wanted a break something different to him and apparently she'd found it, in his best friend.

He watched as Danny gave her that winning smile, the one he reserved for girls like her.

God damn it, he hated that smile. Carmen pulled away and raised her eyes.

For a split second their eyes met, neither knew what to do, she was a deer caught in the head lights and he was the accuser, afraid and confused. So he did the only thing that came naturally in a flight or fight situation, he picked up a chair and smashed the glass that separated them. 

The glass fluttered down like bloody raindrops, raining on the two CSI's as they ducked for cover against the onslaught.


	9. Chapter 9: Violence

Violence – Robbie Williams

I glared at the college girls that looked me up and down before letting out a giggle. I crossed my arms over my chest before staring them down.

"Listen here Barbie, I swear to God if you don't quit that, I am gonna slam you and that fake tan of yours into a jail cell." I seethed.

"You probably shouldn't have been so harsh." Cory said later as she pushed a cocktail towards me.

"I just hate girls like that they piss me off, you know what it takes me right back to high school." I growled, taking a huge sip of the alcoholic beverage.

Cory raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you weren't the most popular girl in school?" she said slipping into her seat.

I shook my head.

"Far from it." I took another huge drink.

"I got picked on a lot, I was never one of the "it" girls and to be honest I never wanted to be, doesn't mean I deserve to take that crap, I dealt with it for years back then, you would Have thought things would have changed when you grown up."

Cory shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10: What I've Done

What I've Done – Linkin Park

The house was haunted I was absolutely sure of it. I shivered as I tread through it my gun out and aiming at whatever my flash light caught in its beam. I had to get called out to the haunted house in the local neighbourhood on Halloween.

I don't scare easy but this place gave me the creeps. 

The Jack O Lantern was grinning it's strange hallow smile from the mantle piece. I felt a shiver run up my spine causing me to swing around and aimed at nothing. 

I forced myself to take a deep breath to try and calm my racing heart as I took another step.

Something creaked behind me; I swung around to see nothing but darkness.

Yea this house was definitely haunted… I thought as a sound caught my attention. I could hear it again another little rap, sounded like it was coming from the window I crept towards it , feeling cold and on edge as I took another step and then another until finally.

"BOOO!"" I screamed dropping my weapon.


End file.
